The present invention generally relates to an electrical jack, and particularly to an electrical jack having terminals which have a short electrical path thereby promoting effective signal transmission therethrough.
Audio jacks are commonly mounted on a circuit board to transmit audio signals. An electrical current conducted through such a device is small so that terminals used therein must have a low electrical resistance. Thus, the electrical voltage consumed by the terminals will be insignificant thereby ensuring proper signal transmission. To achieve such a goal, the terminals are manufactured from a metal of low conductance and have a limited size. However, small terminals are not mechanically reliable and do not provide sufficient resiliency during assembly. Furthermore, metal of low conductance is usually expensive thereby increasing the overall cost of the audio jack. A related prior art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,795.